My Dear Casablanca
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Bungaku gugur, Bungaku layu terhimpit batu dan tanah. Bungaku casablanca tercinta. "Dasar laki-laki tak tau di untung! Kau berani meniduri anak'ku hah! Setelah semua bantuan yang aku berikan padamu!" WARNING: BL, Riren, Typos, alur percepatan, for Aphin123 Rivaere and GloomySundayChallenge: Series I.


# **_MY DEAR CASABLANCA _**#

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

My Dear Casablanca©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Romance

Rating: T++

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

_Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Challenge APHIN123 Rivaere dan GloomySundayChallenge._

_Fic ini di tulis saat sedang berkebutan dengan kerjaan, jadi maaf jika kurang feelnya. Pairing RiRen. Plot lari kemana-mana. typo's bertebaran, alur percepatan dll._

…

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Bungaku gugur...

Bungaku layu terhimpit batu dan tanah...

Bungaku casablanca tercinta...

.

.

.

_Sunday is gloomy..._

_My hours are slumberless..._

_Dearest the, Shadows_

_I, live with are numberless..._

.

.

.

Hai Rivaille, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?

Rivaille, taukah kau kalau ini sudah masuk tahun ke lima kau tak datang. Kemana? Kau kemana?

Tak taukah kau kalau aku kini menunggumu bukan dengan senyum lagi tapi dengan mata sembab.

Kenapa kau begitu lama datang? Apa kau telah membuangku sekarang? Mencampakan'ku seperti membuang setangkai bunga layu?

Kau bilang akan mengajariku bermain piano, kau bilang akan menemaniku, kau bilang akan selalu ada. Tapi kenapa kau dustai janjimu?

Tak henti aku menangis karenamu. Tanpamu dunia semu terlihat pada iris jade ini, tak berguna, tak bearti...taukah kau? Aku rindu denganmu Rivaille...

Aku ingat saat-saat kau masih menginjakkan kaki di rumah kecil kita, kau yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sebari menikmati morning tea dan membaca koran. Kau yang sedang bersih-bersih, kau yang duduk di pojok ruangan, di kursi piano classic itu dan memainkan alunan melody yang menghanyutkan.

Membuat hati ini semakin berdenyut sakit... Rindu tak bendung. Ingin memungkiri kepergianmu, dan tak kembali lagi...

Tubuh ini ingin merasakan belaimu lagi. Mata ini ingin melihatmu lagi. Tangan ini ingin menyentuhmu lagi. Hati ini ingin bertemu denganmu lagi...

Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi... Rivaille?

Kemana pun'ku cari dirimu selalu tidak ada, tiada yang tau, tiada yang peduli.

Hidupku hampa tanpamu... Rivaille...

* * *

"Eren, kau harus melupakannya! Jangan terlalu terlarut dalam masa lalu!" Seru seorang perempuan berwajah oriental pada seorang pemuda bersurai hazel. Pemuda yang duduk di atas bingkai jendela besar di rumah kecil itu tak mengubris. Tetap diam dalam posisinya memeluk kaki dan memandang azure langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"EREN!" Karena tak di gubris, perempuan bersyal merah itu pun menguncang tubuh si pemuda ringking dengan lengkingan suara yang tinggi.

Masih tidak ada respon...

Sungguh seorang Mikasa Akcerman yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh dan dingin tidak tahan dengan keputusasaan adiknya satu-satunya, Eren Jaeger.

Pada awalnya Eren bukan seperti ini, dia pemuda yang manis nan hyperaktif. Yang sangat senang menebar senyum cerah pada tiap orang dan sangat suka berbaur dengan orang-orang sekitarnya...

Bukan seperti ini!

Mikasa ingat betul kejadian yang memmbuat adik angkatnya menjadi seperti ini, perasaannya jadi campur aduk tak karuan.

Kenapa adiknya harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

* * *

Rivaille kau dimana? Kenapa kau tak datang? Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Kembalilah! Kumohon padamu kembalilah!

Permata bening kembali mengalir dari iris jade'ku sebagai pelampiasan kesedihan. Biarkan angin malam menusuk tulang-tulangku hingga remuk! Biarkan darah deras mengalir dari sayatan cutter pada pergelangan tangan ini. Aku tak peduli!

Untuk apa aku hidup tanpa Rivaille!

Kau mengambil Rivaille'ku benarkan?! Baiklah! Tapi aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan ini sekarang! Hati ini sudah hancur remuk berkeping-keping karena menginginkan suatu yang tak akan kembali!

* * *

"... ren..."

Siapa?

"Eren..."

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Eren! kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah!"

Ibu?

"Jangan bergerak dulu, biar ibu panggilkan dokter!"

Kenapa?

Aku masih hidup?

* * *

"Eren, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren bertanya dengan wajah muram pada anaknya. Terlampau sedih melihat anak laki-lakinya jadi seperti orang yang hilang akal.

Eren, anaknya bahkan kini menjadi kurus karena tak mau makan dan jarang -tidak pernah- berbicara lagi, pelupuk matanya selalu sebab dan pandangannya kosong.

Sungguh jika dirinya tau akan begini jadinya, dia tidak akan mengatakan 'tidak' pada orang itu dan anaknya. Bahkan sampai akhir pertemuannya dia tetap mengatakan tidak.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu...

Mata sang ibu pun ikut sebab, di peluknya sayang anaknya yang melamun di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Ini semua salah ibu Eren, maafkan ibu."

Carla menangis dalam diam meratapi nasib anaknya. Sementara Eren sendiri dia hanya diam tak bergeming. Entah apa yang di lihatnya di luar jendela sana. Entah apa yang terdapat pada pusaran ke hampaan di dalam jadenya.

"Rivaille..."

* * *

"Eren ayo kita pulang, kata dokter keadaanmu sudah membaik dan boleh pulang." Carla mengepak semua barang'nya dan Eren yang ada di lemari rumah sakit. Eren melirik sesaat namun pandangannya kembali beralih pada luar jendela.

Pakaian yang dipakainya bukanlah baju pasien lagi melaikan sebuah kaos putih dan celana panjang drill hitam.

"Ya, sudah selesai! Nah sekarang ayo kita pulang, Mikasa dan ayah pasti sudah menunggu ke pulanganmu." Carla mengelus ke dua bahu anaknya sayang. Kentara sekali dari raut wajah yang sudah tak muda lagi tersenyum simpul, tulus.

Mata jade itu tetap tak menoleh, bibir tipis yang berkeruh putih itu tak menjawab, tak berbica. Membuat hati si Ibu perih layaknya di tusuk belatih panas. Terkoyak-koyak yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat.

Air mata perlahan kembali menetes di ujung mata Carla, senyumnya perlahan memudar, menangis pedih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

* * *

Kata orang, surga itu putih awan dan neraka itu azure langit. Tapi apa benar? Itu artinya Rivaille ada di neraka sana kan? Karena tiap memandang langit aku bisa melihat bayangnya.

Kenapa kau tega membuat orang sebaik Rivaille masuk neraka, Tuhan?

Dia tidak jahat, sangat baik malah. Yang jahat itu ibu yang membuatnya pergi jauh dariku.

Untuk apa aku hidup Tuhan? Aku tidak mau hidup dalam naugan orang-orang yang hanya memandangku sebelah mata. Walau kini mereka, ibu, ayah dan Mikasa telah menyesal, tapi hati ini terlanjur sakit dan tak mau memaafkan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi mereka baru menyesal? Terlambat untuk meminta maafku sekarang!

* * *

Deru suara mesin begitu jelas terdengar, dengan berbagai macam orang berlalu-lalang mencari kereta yang akan mengangkut mereka ke tempat tujuan. Dan salah satunya adalah Eren dan ibunya. Kediaman Eren cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Jauh di ujung bukit sana, dan jauh dari rumah semasa kecilnya.

Untungnya saat Eren nekat mengiris urat nadinya sang ibu tengah berada beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Kalau tidak, mungkin Eren telah terbaring di dalam peti mati dan terkubur di bawah nisan batu parit.

Tapi pemuda ringking itu tidak ingin di selamatkan, lebih baik dia mati...

"Eren, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ibu akan segera kembali." Eren melirik ke arah ibunya yang melenggang pergi. Eren tak mengindahkan perkataan ibunya. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berpijak. Menjauh dan tenggelam dalam lautan manusia.

Entah akan kemana, mencari apa, Eren tidak tau. Kakinya membawanya pergi keluar dari stasiun dan sampai di sebuah bangku taman. Iris jadenya kembali memancarkan pandangan tak fokus. Melamun. Sepoi angin menerbangkan beberapa helai surai hazelnya. Membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Rivaille, aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Sangat ingin ber-

Hatinya bergelojak saat irisnya menangkap pantulan orang yang familiar di hidupnya. Membanggunkanya dari angan-angannya. Membuatnya hidup kembali.

"Rivaille?!"

* * *

Ya, itu Rivaille'nya! Tak salah lagi dan itu bukan delusi, tapi nyata! Rivaillenya hidup! Betapa bahagianya Eren kini karena ke inginannya tercapai.

Rivaille'nya masih sama, rahang wajah yang tegas, sinar mata onix kelamnya dan suram ravennya. Semuanya sama.

Iris jade suram itu kembali memancarkan sinarnya. Dengan cepat Eren bangun dari duduknya, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk meraih belahan jiwanya di seberang danau buatan di tengah taman.

"Rivai-"

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuhnya melemas, hatinya layaknya hati berbelatung, di grogoti hingga habis. Delusinya nyata, tapi malah berbalik menyakitinya. Rivaille'nya hidup tapi bersama orang lain. Rivaille'nya mengandeng orang lain. Seorang gadis bersurai caramel gold sebahu. Mereka asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka. Membiarkan pemuda malang beriris jade jatuh terduduk berlinang air mata.

Dalam kepedihan bibir yang pucat itu tertawa. Tertawa menyakitkan. Orang yang di kasihinya kembali tapi bersama orang lain. Jadi apa arti penantiannya? Apa arti cintanya? Apa ini artinya dia di campahkan?

Berdiri perlahan, hatinya yang hancur, telah melebur menjadi seonggok debu.

Jadi untuk apa lagi dia bertahan?

Kekecewaan memenuhi relung jiwanya, membuat iris jadenya bahkan tak menampakkan sinar jade lagi. Mutlak hitam yang kini terpacar di sana. Akalnya telah benar-benar hilang kini, melebur bersama dengan hatinya yang menjadi debu.

Eren membawa dirinya menuju pinggir danau. Semakin masuk ke dalam, membiarkan dirinya terendam oleh air di musim dinggin. Hingga tak seujung rambutnya pun terlihat di permukaan air.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

"Eren."

Eren menoleh pada guru private piano'nya tercinta dengan tersenyum manis. "Ya, Rivaille'san?"

Pria yang di panggil Rivaille itu mengelus surai hazel sang murid sayang, kemudian mengecup puncak surai itu beberapa saat.

Pasangan guru-murid ini menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka, walau hanya sesaat. Mereka hanya bertemu seminggu sekali. Eren adalah seorang mahasiswa institut seni yang cukup terkenal di kalayak dunia karena permainan pianonya yang begitu menghanyutkan hati.

Orang-orang selalu bertanya "Apa rahasia jenius bermusiknya?" tapi pemuda manis berumur 18 tahun ini tidak pernah menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum lebar dan melenggang pergi.

Sebenarnya rahasianya adalah sebuah hal sederhana, tiap suara dari piano yang di mainkannya di peruntukkan untuk gurunya tercinta. Begitu tulus, begitu dalam rasa cintanya semua tertuang dalam alunan musiknya.

Yah, Rivaille'lah yang mengajarinya tentang dunia musik sedari kecil, mereka dulunya tetangga sampai Rivaille pindah karena urusan keluarganya. Membelenggu dirinya dalam cinta putih penuh hasrat ingin memilik'i orang terkasih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu karena tak tahan hanya bertemu sesekali, Eren memutuskan untuk pindah dari kediaman orang tuanya di kota Sina ke sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung kota Trost yang masih minim penduduk. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan rumput dan pepohonan hijau.

Eren dan Rivaille bisa bersama selama mereka mau. Di tambah faktor bahwa Rivaille bukan'lah orang yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Rivaille pria berumur 27 tahun, minim ekspresi ini hanya merupakan guru private piano dan pekerjaan sampinganya sebagai seorang novelist.

Jadi tentunya tidak banyak menyita waktu bukan?

* * *

"Rivaille'san! Lihat! Cantik bukan?!" Dengan senyum lima jari yang merekah di wajahnya Eren menunjukan seikat bunga putih yang Rivaille tidak tau apa namanya itu di hadapannya. "Hm."

Respon yang singat, padat dan jelas.

Kini mereka tengah berada di kamar satu-satunya di rumah kecil milik Eren ini. Rivaille sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di depan bingkai jendela kamar dan Eren yang baru saja masuk dari pintu di depan kamar.

Eren mengucutkan bibirnya manis. "Bunga ini cerminanmu di mataku tau!"

Rivaille menjerengit heran. "Cerminan?" tanyanya tertarik. "White lily of casablanca, artinya sesuatu yang istimewa, dan menurutku Rivaille'san itu istimewa... seseorang yang aku sukai." wajah manis itu kini merah sempurna. Malu dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

"Eren, kau salah."

"Eh? ap- prmff!"

Rivaille menarik Eren kedalam pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman panas yang menuntut, kentara dengan suara desahan dan erangan Eren yang menjadi-jadi. Membiarkan seikat casablanca putih teronggok di lantai berkarpet merah marun.

Si penerima ciuman mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa saat tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas. Iris jadenya berpedar sayu, wajahnya bersemu merah manis di mata Rivaille.

Tanpa basa-basi Rivaille langsung menjatuhkan Eren pada ranjang mereka dan menindihnya. "Ri-Rivaille'san?" Eren tergagap dalam sekapan senseinya itu. Terlalu mengejutkan.

"Harusnya kau bilang, orang yang kau cinta'i bukan orang yang kau suka'i." Eren tercengah mendengar perkataan Rivaille. Sampai...

"GYAAA! Rivaille'san! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren menjerit histeris saat Rivaiile merobek kaos putih polosnya, serta memandanginya seperti serigala buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

"For this night you are will be mine, darling." Eren merinding kala Rivaille berbisik dengan suara bass'nya yang rendah pada kupingnya. "Ah, Ri-Rivaille'san~ jangan di sana~" Rivaille malah makin gencar melaksanakan aksinya menyentuh tiap inci tubuh Eren'nya, memberi tanda kemerahan di tiap sudut lekukan yang mengiurkan di matanya.

"AHHHH! RIVAILLE'SAN!"

* * *

"Eren."

"Uhum?" Eren menyandarkan dirinya pada pelukan Rivaille yang menghangatkan dirinya. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang basah dan penuh tanda sekarang, toh dia bahagia. Tapi curang sekali Rivaille, cuma dia yang masih lengkap menggunakan kemeja dan celana hitam panjangnya.

"Jangan salah menyebutkan perasaanmu lagi bocah." Eren tersenyum di sela rasa bahagianya yang meluap. Apa pun yang terjadi, cinta Eren hanya untuk Rivaille sampai mati.

Suara derap langkah cepat mengarah kamar mereka terdengar dari luar sana.

BRAKKK!

"EREN!"

Kedua mata si pemilik nama yang di panggil membulat sempurna. "I-ibu?! ap-"

PLAKK

"Dasar laki-laki tak tau di untung! Kau berani meniduri anak'ku hah?! Setelah semua bantuan yang aku berikan padamu?!" Eren hampir menangis sekarang, dia meringsutkan tubuhnya di belakang Rivaille yang baru saja di tampar oleh ibunya.

Ya, memang benar, selama ini nyonya Jaeger'lah yang memberikan pinjaman uang pada Rivaille untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dulu, setelah ke dua orang tua Rivaille meninggal karena kcelekaan berkendara. Bagi nyonya Jaeger ini bagai pribahasa air susu di balas air tuba.

"I-ibu!"

"KAU DIAM SAJA EREN!"

Eren bungkam sekarang, tidak bisa membantah perkataan ibunya.

"SEKARANG KAU PERGI DARI HADAPANKU DAN EREN, ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!"

Wanita setengah baya itu mendorong Rivaille hinggal jatuh dari atas ranjang. Menciptakan bunyi gebrukan keras antara tubuh dan lantai yang keras.

"PERGI!"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun Rivaille langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi begitu saja. "RIVAILLE'SAN!" Eren menjerit sejadi-jadinya memanggil Rivaille untuk kembali, air matanya tumpah ruah, meleleh dari ujung matanya.

Setelah kejadian itu Rivaille tak pernah kembali, membuat perubahan drastis dalam kehidupan pemuda beriris jade itu. Sampai suatu hari dia mendapatkan sebuat Telephone...

_"Eren, ini aku Rivaille."_

Seketika Eren berlonjak dari duduknya di ruang tamu rumah kecilnya. "Rivaille'san?! Kau dari mana saja?! Kau baik'kan?! Se-"

_"Cukup bocah, aku tidak apa-apa, besok tunggu aku di stasiun kereta jam sebelas siang."_

"Eh? tung-"

Tutt... tuttt... tuttt...

"Huh, Rivaille'san senang sekali memotong perkataanku." ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

* * *

"Eren kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikasa, kakak Eren yang kebetulan -disuruh- singgah d rumah Eren. "Keluar sebentar!"

Mikasa menangkap reaksi aneh dari adiknya itu langsung bertekad untuk mengikuti Eren keluar hari ini. Kenapa terbilang aneh? tentu saja, bagaimana orang yang kemarin-kemarinya masih berwajah muram dan mengurung diri saja dalam rumah hari ini jadi sangat ceria dan dengan stelan rapi keluar dari rumah.

Aneh bukan?

* * *

Dengan langkah riang, Eren menjejakkan kakinya di dalam stasiun yang ramai akan manusia. Berharap bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Rivaille.

Tapi, suara gedebrak keras mengalihkan perhatiannya. Asal suara itu dari tempat pemberhentian kereta. Eren berlari menuju asal suara itu dan mendapati...

Kereta yang mengangkut Rivaille hancur bertabrakan dengan kereta lainnya.

Dan Eren yang tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

"**OTHER SIDE"**

"Kak Rivaille!" seorang gadis bersurai ceramel gold memeluk tangan seorang pria serba hitam yang merupakan kakaknya. Mereka tengah berada di taman kota Trost yang asri, sore ini tidak banyak orang yang pergi ketama di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Hm, ada apa Petra?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri Eren itu? apa dia manis?" Tanya Petra si gadis berurai caramel gold sebari melempar senyum. "Ya, sangat manis."

"Ah, pantas saja kak Rivaille sampai sebegitu bersikukuh untuk pergi ke sini setelah sembuh dari kelumpuhan, dan bahkan sekarang berencana langsung melamarnya~"

"Hm, kau benar."

Rivaille bersyukur dirinya masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini setelah kecelakaan kereta yang di alaminya lima tahun lalu. Dan dia bersyukur saat itu dia menyelamatkan Petra yang masih berumur 14 tahu, yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami kelumpuhan pada ke dua kakinya. Namun karena itulah keluarga Petra dengan senang hati mengangkatnya sebagai anggota keluarga.

Dan kini dia kembali untuk menbawa Eren'nya pergi, menjadikannya hanya milikny seorang.

Aku kembali Eren.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: CUKUP SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH! PUNGGUNG SAYA SAKIT SUMVAH! #plok

Nulisnya bener-bener percepatan jadi pendek banget nih fic cuma 2000'an aja, gomen yah Yang Mulia Aphin, kapan-kapan saya buat lebih panjang~ #halah

Saya selain untuk ngikut challengenya Yang Mulia Aphin, menulis fic ini di waktu yang bener-bener mepet juga untuk saya dedikasikan di challenge buatan saya sendiri, yaitu GloomySundayChallenge. Ayo-ayo yang mau ikut challenge saya monggo cek note fb saya :3 #promo #plak

Oh ya, fic ini juga saya buat untuk bunga casablanca saya tercintah :3 #ngek

Akhir kata, would you review my abal fic?


End file.
